


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by FandomFanficsGalore



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 4, Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, mostly fluff yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanficsGalore/pseuds/FandomFanficsGalore
Summary: A collection of short stories spanning over Rune Factory 2, Rune Factory 4, and Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny. Most of these were requests from my Tumblr and I decided to gather them here :)If you're looking for a pairing, it probably exists here.





	1. Kyle x Jake

 

 

_Knowing_

Kyle x Jake

Warnings: Vaguely NSFW, FWB

 

 

He could see it.

People thought Jake was brash and acted before thinking, but he was more observant than people gave him credit for.

He prided himself with the fact that he secretly knew everyone in Alvarna pretty well–enough to predict their actions, to an extent.

But mostly, he knew Kyle. He knew Kyle better than he knew anyone, and no one knew Kyle like Jake knew him. It wasn’t just the physical things, either–the way his toes curled when he was pleasured, the way he dug his nails into Jake’s shoulder blades or the pink flush that coated his cheeks down to his neck as he tried to quiet himself.

No, it was other things, too, other than the stolen moments in the night–their secret. It was also in the way Kyle hid his pain behind his smile; the way he worked himself to exhaustion but still made time for everyone else when they needed him, so that no one could see how drained he was.

It was how, once they were finished and Jake rolled away, Kyle’s face would fall, and once Jake looked him square in the eye, Kyle forced a fake smile that never reached his eyes. It was in the way Kyle’s grip lingered, then released him with reluctant slowness. The way Kyle’s eyes followed him around the room as he got ready to leave, trying to build up the courage to ask Jake to stay.

Once, in the dead of night, after their breathing had relaxed and Jake had yet to get out of bed, Kyle gently touched his shoulder. Those brown eyes met Jake’s, open and honest.

“Jake… what am I to you?” he’d asked.

Jake stared back.

“A stupid human.”

The hurt came and went so quickly almost even Jake couldn’t catch it. But Jake knew Kyle. And he heard the catch in his quick, breathy chuckle, and he saw the light fade from his eyes as he diverted them and rolled over.

“That’s what I thought.”

This time, as Jake dressed, eyes did not follow him around the room, and he left without a word from either of them.

 

* * *

 

Now, Jake stood in the forge, watching Kyle talk with Mana out of the corner of his eye.

“You seem more… tired lately,” she said, and both Kyle and Jake’s eyes widened. Even she had began to notice.

Kyle rubbed the back of his head and forced a smile.

“…I’m fine, I promise,” he said with a quick chuckle, “I’ve just been working a lot. It’s no big deal. So, did you need help carrying that back…?”

Kyle was good at distracting people, but Jake knew him. 

What Jake didn’t know, and what took him a while to finally understand, was himself. He didn’t expect to fall for the farmer. He didn’t expect to want to stay, late at night, even after they were done and Kyle was already turning over, accepting the fact that Jake would leave.

That night, Jake was still leaning over Kyle, their breaths mingling together, sweat clinging to their warm bodies. Kyle met his eyes for a brief moment before closing his and turning away.

Jake did not pull away.

Instead, he asks,

“Why do you do this?”

Kyle’s head snapped to him, his eyes wide.

“What?”

“You hate keeping secrets from everyone, I can see it hurts you to lie to them,” Jake said, “So why do you do it?”

Kyle frowned at him. It took a while for him to respond.

“I… because… you asked me to,” Kyle said finally.

Jake stared at him, and Kyle shifted under his gaze.

“When are you going to start taking care of yourself?” Jake snapped. Kyle’s eyes widened. “I see you every day working yourself to death, and for what? Them? The villagers? Why?”

Kyle spluttered.

“Even me,” Jake said, “I treat you like nothing and yet you come back. Every time. You do what I ask. Why? Why do you do this to yourself?”

Tears crowded Kyle’s eyes, Jake could see it. He wanted to push Jake away; his hands rose and fell, before rising. He nudged Jake and they both sat up.

“Stop,” Kyle muttered, swiping at his face, “Just stop.”

Jake watched him. Kyle glared.

“It’s none of your business, okay?” Kyle said, “You don’t even care about me, so why are you pretending to?”

Jake huffed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Because I know you better than you think, human,” he said, leaning forward, “But you obviously don’t know me.”

He pressed their lips together. Kyle was still for a moment. He parted his lips just as he thought Jake was going to deepen it, but the elf pulled away, leaving Kyle frowning.

“You… you don’t like me,” Kyle said, “You always say so. You just said you treat me like shit. What are you doing? If you’re joking, you’d better cut it out. I knew you were a jerk, but this is low, even for you.”

Jake’s eyes narrowed.

“Stupid human,” he muttered, sliding out of the bed. Fingers caught his wrist and Jake turned back, mildly surprised. Kyle was still glaring at him.

“Stop calling me that,” Kyle said, “Just tell me what you meant. How do I not know you?”

Jake paused. Then he shuffled back and sat down on the edge of the bed, inches from Kyle. The fingers didn’t leave his wrist, and he observed Kyle’s confused, fiery eyes. Below them were shallow bags.

Jake raised a hand and cupped Kyle’s face, rubbing his thumb beneath Kyle’s eye. He felt Kyle’s face flush beneath his palm, and Kyle’s curious gaze watched his every movement.

Jake’s eyes flickered to meet Kyle’s.

“I don’t know how I could ever have fallen for a stupid human like you,” he said.

Kyle’s breath caught and his lips parted, but before he could say anything, Jake leaned forward and caught them in his. 

Kyle slid a hand to the back of Jake’s neck, holding him in place, his fingers tangling in the silver hair there. The kiss wasn’t as heated as the ones before, but there was something… more. Something that set Jake’s skin on fire. It was a confidence in Kyle’s lips, a passion that hadn’t been there before.

When they broke apart, panting, Kyle’s face was that beautiful pink, and Jake observed him.

“So you’re staying?” Kyle whispered. The words were confident, a fire blazing in his eyes. It caught Jake off-guard, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased.

“If you want,” Jake said.

Kyle shook his head.

“Only stay if you want to,” he said seriously. Jake stared at him.

Even though Jake knew him, Kyle still managed to take him by surprise.

Jake gave a sharp nod, then a sigh, as he slid back onto the bed and shuffled under the covers.

Kyle watched him before sliding under as well. He reached over, wrapping an arm around Jake’s stomach.

“If you’re going to stay, you have to cuddle,” Kyle stated, a small smirk growing on his face, “It’s the rules.”

Jake huffed.

“Fine, human. Have it your way.”

Kyle smiled and snuggled up to Jake’s side. Jake watched him. Once Kyle’s breathing evened out, Jake couldn’t resist raising a hand and running his fingers gently through Kyle’s hair.

Kyle hummed and snuggled closer, causing Jake to shake his head.

But as he stared up at the ceiling, his lips tugged into his own, secret smile. Yes, he knew Kyle. And now, because of him, Jake knew himself a little better.


	2. Jake x Yue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake x Yue fluff

There was something… enchanting about him. Whether is was his dark skin contrasted with his silver hair, or the fire in his eyes when he was angry—Yue always had trouble keeping her eyes off of him.

She made a habit of visiting the Forge every once in a while. Even though she rarely needed anything, she enjoyed talking to Tanya about weapons and travelling. And it gave her the excuse to talk to Jake.

           Yue didn’t think he’d noticed her until one day, he called her by name and motioned her over. Glancing at Tanya, who had a secretive, knowing smirk on her face, Yue dismissed herself and walked over to him.

Jake’s arms were crossed, his face red. Whether it was from the heat of the forge or something else, she couldn’t be sure.

“Yes?” she asked.

“…Here.”

He shoved something into her hands and Yue blinked down at it. It was a small protective charm, obviously handmade and well crafted.

“…I heard you needed one, so…” Jake scowled, “…Take it.”

Yue’s face turned pink, and she glanced over her shoulder at Tanya. The older woman was falling over herself in silent laughter.

“Oh, well… Thank you.”

Jake grunted, and Yue smiled.

“Really, thank you. It means a lot.”

“Well… whatever, human—Yue.”

Yue grinned and placed the charm around her neck, noting with a grin the look of satisfaction on Jake’s face.

Anger was a stunning look on him… but happiness took her breath away.


	3. Rosalind x Dorothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind cooks for Dorothy.

Rosalind smiled, glancing over her shoulder at the girl sitting at her table.

Ceci had already gone for the day when Dorothy came over for the sleepover, and Rosalind immediately took up cooking, despite Dorothy’s protests.

“T-Thank you.”

Rosalind glanced over her shoulder again, just barely catching the faint words. She smiled again.

“Of course, Dorothy. It’s almost ready.”

Soon the soup was finished and Rosalind served it up, settling into her chair across from Dorothy.

For once, Dorothy’s doll sat on the table beside her bowl instead of clutched in her hands, and Rosalind felt a bit of pride. She was glad the shy girl was comfortable enough around her now to not need the doll every second.

“So?” Rosalind asked, “What do you think?”

Dorothy lifted her head, and Rosalind barely caught the sight of her eyes beneath her bangs.

“I-It’s delicious.”

Rosalind beamed.

“I’m glad you like it.”

They continued to eat in silence. Finally, Rosalind spoke.

“You know, Dorothy…”

Dorothy perked up.

“You would look very pretty with your hair pinned up. You’re pretty now, of course, but… your eyes are just gorgeous.”

She’d had the opportunity to see them once during one of their other sleepovers, and Rosalind was being honest; they were breathtaking.

Dorothy nibbled her bottom lip.

“I… I don’t know…”

Rosalind smiled, pushing aside her disappointment.

“That’s alright,” Rosalind said, “You don’t have to.”

She went back to eating. Seconds later, she heard Dorothy’s spoon clatter and looked up.

Rosalind was just in time to see Dorothy run her fingers through her bangs and tug them up and to the side, holding them from her face and revealing her eyes. Rosalind stared as those purple irises found her.

“L-Like this?” Dorothy asked, her thin eyebrows knitting together. Rosalind snapped out of her trance and dug in her pocket. She stood and walked around the table, kneeling in front of Dorothy.

“May I?” she asked, motioning to Dorothy’s hair. Dorothy’s pale face flushed, but she nodded.

Rosalind gently took Dorothy’s hair in her fingers and slid in the hair clip she’d been carrying for her own hair. It was a small, simply brown clip with a flower at the end. She pulled away and beamed.

“Oh, Dorothy, you look gorgeous.”

Dorothy’s face reddened and she glanced away. Rosalind was captivated with her eyes, and once again her breath caught when they landed on her, a shy smile tugging on Dorothy’s lips.

“N-No… but t-thank you.”

Rosalind smiled.

“No problem at all.”

She rose and went back to her seat. All of dinner, Dorothy glanced at her and Rosalind couldn’t shake the smile from her face.


	4. Kyle x Alicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle goes to Alicia about his memories.

“Back again?” Alicia asked, a smirk playing on her lips, “I knew you would be here.”

Kyle grinned as he sat down across from her, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Maybe because I told you I’d be coming,” he said.

Alicia pouted and swiped his arm.

“You’re no fun.”

Kyle laughed. He turned, gazing out across the docks, over the wide spread of endless ocean. Alicia watched him, arching an eyebrow.

“Something on your mind?” she asked, “You’re not usually this thoughtful.”

Kyle sighed and shrugged. He glanced at her, offering a sheepish grin.

“Yeah,” he said, “Just… I dunno why it suddenly popped into my head.”

Alicia tilted her head.

“Hmm?”

Kyle took a deep breath.

“I just keep thinking… what if I had a life, before? Before I came here and lost my memories? What if I had a family? Parents and siblings. What if they’re out there, wondering where I am? And I’m just here… starting over without them.”

Alicia stared in shock. She’d never suspected that it bothered Kyle; he always seemed to carefree.

Her face softened and she leaned forward, touching his arm. Kyle turned to her in surprise.

“I wish I could help,” Alicia said, “My readings don’t cover complicated things like that. Honestly, I wish I could help you, Kyle.”

Kyle smiled and placed a hand over hers.

“It’s alright,” he said, attempting a cheerful tone. Alicia had it in her mind that she was one of the only people (other than perhaps Mana) that noticed when something was off in Kyle’s voice. He was a very good actor. “It’s not your fault. It just popped into my head today… I should get back to work.”

Alicia nodded. He stood and she let her hand fall.

“Try to keep your mind off of it, is the only advice I can give for now,” she said.

Kyle smiled at her, his brown eyes sparkling.

“Thanks, Alicia. Sorry for being such a downer.”

Alicia smiled.

“Not at all,” she said, “You just give me more motivation to broaden my abilities.”

Kyle’s smile widened.

“Glad to hear it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You will,” Alicia answered. They smiled and Kyle tossed her a wave before leaving.

Alicia gazed out over the ocean, trying to see what Kyle saw. His family. His past life. Alicia sighed, closing her eyes.

She wasn’t lying when she said she wanted to broaden her abilities. Anything to help people–to help Kyle–she wanted to be able to do.

Alicia sighed and turned when she heard footsteps. She smiled as Ceci approached her, a faint blush on her face.

“Ah, Ceci. Just as I expected…”


	5. Barrett x Yue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrett x Yue Fluff

He visited her every day.

Every day, he’d come up to her, expressionless, and ask to see her wares. At first, he was silent, and he simply bought what he wanted and left.

Then he began asking her questions. It surprised Yue; he didn’t seem like the type to mingle. After all, when she’d first met him and asked for his name, he’d simply stated, “Barrrett.”, bought his pieces of iron and gold, and left.

It wasn’t until their fifth meeting that he started a conversation.

“So where have you been traveling lately?”

Yue blinked in surprise to find Barrett staring at her expectantly. His hands were shoved in her pockets, and he ignored the table of wares she’d set out for him.

“Oh… here and there,” she answered, smiling politely, “I lose track sometimes because I travel so much. Recently I was in a desert place… what was the name…? Anyway, it was pretty awful. But the townspeople were really nice, so it wasn’t too bad.”

Barrett hummed. Yue tilted her head, frowning.

“What is it?” she asked.

Barrett turned away.

“Nothing,” he muttered, “It just… must be nice. Going to different places.”

Yue’s eyes softened at the wistful look on Barrett’s face. She then smiled, leaning forward.

“Hey, you could always travel,” Yue said, “Right?”

Barrett shook his head, and her face fell.

“No,” he said, “I couldn’t leave my dad here. If anything were to happen to him… he wants me here. To take care of Alvarna.”

Yue frowned.

“Do you want to be mayor of Alvarna?”

Barrett was silent. He fiddled with a small piece of iron, and Yue softened, reaching out to touch his arm. His eyes found hers, mild surprise in them.

“Hey,” she said with a gentle smile, “You can always come back. Heck, maybe you can come with me someday. I already know you’re awesome at finding valuable stuff.”

Barrett stared at her.

“…Are you serious?”

Yue’s smile widened.

“I’m always serious!”

A small smile slid onto Barrett’s face, making her breath catch at the sight.

“Okay, then,” he said, “Maybe. One day.”

Yue grinned and let her hand fall, blushing as she realized she’d left it there a tad too long.

“That’s the spirit! So, did you see anything you liked?”

After a while of haggling and debating, Barrett bought a small piece of gold and a silver amulet. They exchanged money and Barrett paused.

“Thanks,” he said, “Yue.”

Yue’s eyes widened. He remembered my name.

Her face flushed and she smiled.

“Of course. See you tomorrow?”

He smiled.

“Yeah. See you.”

Barrett turned, pocketing his purchases and walked away. Yue watched him go, a small smile on her face and a fluttering in her chest. Part of her hoped that he would take up her offer to come with him.

Only time will tell, she reminded herself, and, still smiling, she went back to work.


	6. Leonel x Orland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're dating a HUMAN?"
> 
> Established Leonel x Orland fluff

Leonel froze and glanced around.

“Orland…!”

“What?”

Leonel tried to slip his hand out of Orland’s, but the fingers around his tightened.

They were just passing the fountain. There was no one around, but Leonel couldn’t help but continuously glance behind him, back to where the Forge was. More importantly, back to where Orland’s dad, Jake, was.

Leonel turned his bright blue eyes to Orland. The elf was frowning at him.

“I don’t want your dad to see us,” Leonel murmured.

Orland’s frown grew.

“So what if he does?” he asked. Leonel gave an exasperated sigh.

“You know why. He’d freak out if he found out. He hates humans, Orland.”

Orland shrugged and tugged Leonel’s hand, pulling him along.

“It’s fine,” he said.

Leonel sighed. There was no reasoning with Orland when it came to this sort of thing. 

In the past few years, both of them had grown a lot. Orland’s hair was still cut about his chin, tucked behind his slender, pointed ears. His cheekbones were more defined now, as was his body.

Leonel was embarrassed that he himself didn’t have much muscle on him. He was still slim, his blonde hair cut short under his hat, but he didn’t work out like Orland did.

They reached the Inn and nodded to Egan, who smiled, before Orland lead Leonel up to his room.

Everyone in town knew that they were together–had been for a few months now.

Everyone, that is, except for Jake.

Orland closed the door behind them, finally releasing Leonel’s hand. Leonel took this newfound freedom to plop down on Orland’s bed, bouncing slightly. 

Orland set about tidying up his school papers, as he always did–Leonel always told him that he was OCD but Orland just told him that “That’s a human thing”.

Leonel lay back on the bed, arching his back and groaning when it popped. He settled down, his eyes closed. Not even a second past before the bed on either side of him dipped and he opened his eyes.

Orland leaned over him, one hand on either side under his armpits.

Leonel’s face flushed.

The elf leaned forward and without a moment’s hesitation captured Leonel’s lips with his.

There was nothing hesitant about Orland. If he wanted something, he went for it. It was no surprise that he’s the one that had initiated their relationship, and their first kiss.

This kiss, though, was a lot more heated, and Leonel struggled to keep up. Orland lowered himself onto his elbows and lifted a hand to card through Leonel’s hair, knocking his hat off.

Leonel’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on the front of Orland’s shirt, clinging to the fabric as Orland tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

Leonel held back an embarrassing noise and pressed a hand to Orland’s chest. Immediately Orland pulled away and Leonel closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Orland’s eyes were on him, searching.

“Okay?” he asked.

Leonel’s face flushed and he nodded. Orland leaned forward once again, and this time Leonel returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

Moments later they broke apart to catch their breath. Even Orland was a little out of breath, his pale cheeks pink and his lips swollen. Leonel knew he must look similar.

Orland’s eyes met his with a startlingly serious expression.

“I’m going to tell him,” Orland stated, and Leonel’s stomach dropped, “Tonight.”

Stomach churning, Leonel pushed Orland away so he could sit up. Orland stood in front of him.

“You what?” Leonel asked, his fingers digging into the edge of the bed.

“It’s time he knew,” Orland said, “I’m tired of you being nervous all the time when I hold your hand. I want everyone to know–and that includes my dad.”

Leonel nibbled his bottom lip.

Orland moved and lowered himself on the bed beside him. He placed a hand over Leonel’s, drawing the boy’s blue eyes to him.

Orland matched his gaze with his own.

“It’s time for him to know,” he said, “I’d like you to be there. Have dinner with me and my parents tonight. We can tell him together.”

Leonel’s stomach was not happy, and his heart felt like it was doing backflips.

“I…”

Orland squeezed his hand.

“It’s going to be fine,” he assured, “And no matter what happens, it won’t change how I feel about you.”

Leonel’s face flushed. Orland put things so bluntly, that there was no chance of denying them. They were simple fact to him. That’s one of the things about Orland Leonel loved so much.

A part of him relaxed, and Leonel took a deep breath and nodded.

“I–yeah, okay.”

Orland gave one of his rare half-smiles and pressed a kiss to Leonel’s temple. 

Leonel’s heart melted and he buried his face in Orland’s neck to cover up the heat rising in his cheeks. Orland’s arm wrapped around him.

“Shouldn’t you be going home to your dad?”

Leonel sighed, his breath tickling Orland’s collar bone, and Orland’s arm tightened around him.

“Yeah, I guess,” Leonel said, regretfully pulling away. He leaned forward and Orland met him. The kiss was brief and chaste and Leonel pulled away, grabbing his bag and standing.

“I’ll see you later, then,” Leonel said, wiping his hand nervously on his jeans.

Orland nodded.

Leonel retrieved his hat from the other side of the bed, carding his fingers through his hair to flatten it before putting it on.

“I’ll come by your house at seven to walk you,” Orland said.

Leonel smiled.

“You know, I can walk myself. I don’t think I’ll die on the way.”

Orland shrugged, his face unchanging.

“You never know.”

Leonel rolled his eyes with a smile and waved. Orland returned it, and Leonel left.

 

* * *

 

All evening, Leonel paced himself into a frenzy. His parents both tried to reassure him, but he couldn’t help it; he was freaking out.

What if Jake hated him? What if he refused to let Orland see him again?

Leonel’s heart pounded so loud in his ears that he almost didn’t hear the knock on the door.

He flung it open to reveal Orland, looking much too calm.

Orland stepped forward and place a kiss on the corner of his lips, lacing their fingers together.

He nodded to Barrett, who returned it.

Wordlessly, Leonel, waved to his dad and shut the door, allowing Orland to lead him down the street.

Orland glanced down at him and squeezed his hand.

“Breathe,” he said, “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Leonel took a deep breath but didn’t answer.

They made it to the Inn and Orland held the door open for him. Leonel took the opportunity to snatch his hand out of Orland’s and stuff them in his pockets.

Orland brushed past him and for a moment Leonel was afraid that he’d offended the elf, but then Orland turned and motioned for him to follow, nothing showing on his face at all.

Leonel followed him into the kitchen. To his dismay, Cecilia and Jake were already there. Cecilia glanced up from placing plates on the table and smiled.

“Hello, Leonel,” she greeted softly, and that’s when he realized that she knew why he was here. He glanced at Orland, but Orland didn’t show any sign of emotion.

He pulled out Leonel’s chair, and Leonel sat, his face hot.

Immediately, he felt Jake’s curious gaze on him. The older elf didn’t say anything, which was almost worse. Orland took a seat next to Leonel, and Cecilia finally took a seat next to Jake.

“Thank you, mother,” Orland said.

“Y-Yeah, thank you, Mrs. Cecilia,” Leonel echoed.

Cecilia blushed and smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

They began to eat mostly in silence. Jake questioned Orland a few times about school. Leonel watched them nervously, and caught Cecilia’s gaze. She gave him a reassuring smile, and he tried to return it.

Finally, halfway through dinner, Orland cleared his throat and set his fork down. Leonel’s stomach twisted painfully as everyone turned.

“Dad,” Orland said, “I have something to tell you.”

“Hm? What is it?” Jake asked, eyes narrowing.

Leonel expected Orland to reach out to him, to take his hand–something. But his hands remained in his lap.

“Leonel and I are dating.”

Silence.

Jake’s eyes widened and he glanced at Leonel.

Leonel rubbed the back of his neck, giving him a shaky smile.

Jake turned to Cecilia with a glare.

“Did you know about this?” he asked. Cecilia smiled patiently.

“Yes, I did,” she said, “And I think it’s very cute.”

Jake frowned.

“Cute?” 

He turned back to Orland.

“You’re dating a human?”

Orland’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m dating Leonel,” he answered, “And he happens to be human, yes.”

“I thought you didn’t like humans,” Jake insisted.

“I like this one,” Orland said.

Leonel’s face burned as Jake’s eyes turned to him again. It was silent for a moment before Jake sighed and shook his head.

“Fine,” he muttered, “If that’s what you want… I guess.”

Cecilia beamed proudly and Orland’s shoulders relaxed a little.

“It is.”

Jake’s silver eyes found Leonel’s and the younger boy froze.

“You be careful with Orland, human,” Jake snapped.

Leonel nodded.

“I-I will.”

Jake shook his head again and turned back to his meal. 

Something in the air changed between Leonel and Orland, and Leonel begged the time to go faster.

Finally when everyone was done, Orland and Leonel were left alone to do the dishes. They could hear Jake and Cecilia talking in their room, and Leonel nibbled his bottom lip.

Orland nudged him, catching his eye.

“I told you,” Orland muttered.

Leonel sighed.

“I thought he was going to kill me,” he admitted. Orland smiled and shook his head.

“Not as long as I’m here.”

Leonel’s eyes met his, and Orland leaned forward, catching his lips. Leonel sighed and returned it, assuring himself that Jake and Cecilia were busy in the other room.

Orland placed a hand on his hip and Leonel placed his on the back of Orland’s neck, tilting his head.

The kiss was slow but heated, leaving Leonel panting against Orland’s lips. They pulled apart, their lips red. Then they heard Cecilia’s voice come closer and they leapt apart, jumping back into washing fervently.

“Oh, you boys can leave it at that,” Cecilia said once she came into the room, “Orland, why don’t you walk Leonel home?”

Orland nodded, drying his hands and moving aside to allow Leonel to do the same thing. As soon as he was done, Orland caught one of his hands and tugged him towards the stairs.

“Goodnight, Leonel,” Cecilia said. Leonel smiled genuinely at her.

“’Night, Mrs. Ceci.”

Orland lead him out of the Inn. It was dark out and they walked slowly, their hands clasped.

Just before they reached Leonel’s house they paused. Leonel gave Orland a curious look, but suddenly found himself pulled into the alley beside the church. Orland pushed him by the hips until his back found the wall, and Orland’s lips were on his.

Leonel responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Orland’s neck as the elf brought their bodies flush together.

Orland caught Leonel’s bottom lip between his teeth and the boy let out a breathy whine. Eventually they had to pull away for breath and Leonel stared.

“I figured you didn’t want your dad or mom seeing that,” Orland explained, tucking a piece of Leonel’s hair behind his ear, “But I couldn’t resist.”

Leonel’s face flushed.

“You drive me crazy,” Orland went on.

Leonel smiled a little and kissed him. Orland returned it heatedly. It was getting hot in that alley despite the cool breeze and Leonel pulled away, leaning his head back against the wall.

Orland squeezed his hips, causing him to jolt.

“I need to go,” Leonel murmured.

Orland sighed.

“I know.”

The two regretfully pulled away. Leonel linked their hands, earning a surprised glance from Orland, and tugged him from the alley.

They reached Leonel’s house and Orland placed a brief, chaste kiss on Leonel’s lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Orland asked. Leonel smiled and squeezed his hand.

“See you.”


	7. Aden x Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden takes care of Elena.

Elena had some… interesting habits.

One of the things Aden loved about her was that she was so passionate about everything, but most especially her work on golems. So passionate that she dedicated hours to it–even days.

Often she’d go an entire night without sleeping and then sleep through half the day, only to be back at it again until the early morning light.

This worried Aden.

Not only would Elena occasionally overheat herself, but she’d forget to eat, too.

On this particular day, Elena had woken up and been up for not even two hours before she was back at the forge again, and Aden had entered the shop to see the blonde girl collapsed on the floor, her cheeks an alarming red.

Now he sat on the edge of her bed, coating her face with a wet cloth. The color on her cheeks had calmed to a pink and she was awake, but she guzzled water like she’d been in the desert without it for days, and she occasionally closed her eyes from exhaustion.

Her eyes were closed now when she spoke.

“I can feel that frown from here, ya know.”

Aden sighed and slid the cloth down to her neck and Elena shivered, opening an eye to look at him.

He fixed her with a pointed look.

“You need to take care of yourself.”

Elena huffed.

“But that’s what I have you for!”

Aden frowned.

“Elena–”

She opened her eyes just to roll them.

“I know, I know,” she said, “I’ll be careful, I get it.”

Aden leaned forward and Elena’s eyes widened as he drew within inches of each other, his face serious.

“No, you don’t,” he stated, making her eyebrows shoot up, “Elena, that scared me. You shouldn’t keep doing that to yourself. You need to take breaks. Set times for yourself, and sleep more and drink water. I can’t always be here to take care of you, and I’m worried about you.”

Elena opened her mouth, perhaps to say a smart comment as usual, but paused. She must have seen and understood the rare seriousness in Aden’s eyes, because she looked down at her lap and sighed in defeat.

Finally, she raised her head and met his gaze again.

“Okay,” she said, “I promise I will…. Sorry.”

Elena said it quietly, but Aden smiled in relief at the sincerity behind it.

He tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Good,” he said, “I’ll go get you some more water.”

He moved to rise, but Elena caught his hand. Aden blinked and leaned down.

She arched up to press their lips together in a quick kiss before yanking the wet cloth from him, using it to cover her newly flushed face.

Aden smiled fondly and hurried downstairs for more water.

Elena had a lot of strange habits, not all of which were healthy, but Aden counted himself lucky that he was there to take care of her.


End file.
